The specific aims of the research in this proposal are to identify and characterize genes whose expression patterns are influenced by acute LSD administration in the brains of rats. Candidate genes will be identified from a pool of clones isolated in previous Differential Display PCR experiments. Differential expression within the brain for candidates will be determined and characterized by RNase protection and tissue in situ experiments. Antibodies will be generated to analyze candidate protein expression. Differential expression will be tested after administration of different hallucinogens. The receptor mediated pathways in which the differentially expressed genes act will be determined in experiments employing a variety of receptor antagonists. Ultimately these genes, their products and the pathways that are involved may be investigated for their potential role in animal behavior and in human mental disorders such as schizophrenia. This training and research could provide the basis for future work in establishing an independent research program in an academic environment.